It's Complicated
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: Title says it all. Pre-existing 3x4x3, and 1 2, 1 5, 2 /x5, leading up to 1x2x5. Features humor, fluff, sap, angst, misunderstandings, captured!Heero, and a hot tub. Dedicated to Kidishcaresh, who gave me the challenge!  Enjoy!


Title: It's Complicated

Author: StandingOnTheRooftops

Summary: Well... as our g-boys find out... love is complicated. A challenge that has taken me way too long to get finished.

Genre/warnings: Humor, fluff, a dash of angst. A jealous Quatre, and a hot tub. ^^ You've been warned.

Dedication: Kidishcaresh, the challenger. It's probably not how you envisioned, but I hope you like it! Love ya, darlin'!

#

It's Complicated

#

Two years without fighting hadn't had much impact on the lives of five certain soldiers. Calming down into peaceful times... slowly, the five drifted together again. All five began work for the Preventers Agency. Some full time- as in the case of Heero, Duo, and Wufei. And some only part time. Quatre still kept up-to-date in his business, but didn't let the job consume his life. Trowa worked most of the time for Preventers, but filled in whenever necessary with his sister's circus.

That left the two part-time workers with plenty of time for each other, and a relationship that had begun during the torment and turmoil of a war prospered in the peace they'd won.

The others, however, didn't have things quite as simple. At least... not yet, anyway.

This is the story...

#

"You have nothing in common! You argue at every turn! You'd **kill** each other within a week!"

Onyx eyes snapped in annoyance as he recited what seemed to be an ages old argument.

"Ha! Like you can talk! I'm his best friend! You two barely even talk! I may not have much in common with him, but at least I'm his friend! You wouldn't last a **day** with him! Always pushing each other, goading each other into confrontations." Violet-indigo eyes glittered, not giving an inch. Duo Maxwell never backed down from a fight. Certainly not one his heart was so set on.

"I think a relationship should be based off more than merely **lust**. Sex isn't the only..."

*Smack*

Chang Wufei, heir of the Dragon Clan- former Gundam Pilot- Top Preventers Agent, lifted a hand to his red cheek, feeling the tenderness of the flesh, feeling the throbbing. His eyes were wide as he stared at his comrade, work-partner, friend... and nemesis.

"Duo? Did you just **slap** me?"

Duo's mouth opened, then closed, no sound coming out. He and Wufei had never been the **best** of friends. But they were friends. Of course, they'd been arguing over this for a year now. But they'd **never** hit each other. They never resorted to physical violence.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, but held his ground. "But don't **ever** talk about my feelings like I'm just after sex. I **love** Heero, Wufei. I love him. Inside, out. His body, his soul, his mind. I love him. Don't under-rate my feelings for him."

Wufei lowered his eyes, but didn't back away. "And don't you under-rate mine," he replied. "Fine. I won't say **my** feelings are any deeper or true-er than yours or any less. But I love him, too. I assure you, at first it may have been his strength, his dominance that attracted me. But behind that, there is a gentle and caring person. And I love him, too."

For a few moments, they stood staring at one another. "So... what do we do from here?" Duo asked softly. He was in turmoil. He was **not** willing to give up on Heero. He'd been at least half-in-love since Heero'd stolen those parts from Deathscythe. Odd criteria for falling in love, true, but Duo'd had one of the best laughs of his life over that. Heero **had** performed a miracle- in a manner of speaking.

But... neither was he willing to hurt Wufei. Wufei was, first and foremost, above all petty little trifles, his friend.

Similarly, Wufei wasn't willing to harm Duo. When at first, the braided boy had been pure TROUBLE, Wufei had grown into a friendship with him. He didn't want to hurt Duo... but he didn't feel he could willingly set aside his love for Heero.

There had to be a way out of this... one with no-one getting hurt.

"I love Heero," Wufei said. "You love Heero. Let's just keep going as we have for a while. I'm sure we can think of something."

Duo nodded. "Maybe. Hopefully." He leaned in and touched Wufei's cheek gently. "Sorry about that, by the way," he added softly, letting his hand fall away.

"Forgiven and forgotten, Duo. Why don't we go see if we can't get the oil changed in your Jeep."

"Agreed," Duo grinned, and they jogged down the stairs. In the next room over, a chocolate haired man stood, leaning against the door he'd quickly closed. He'd stood outside that bedroom door for several moments. He'd always thought that Wufei and Duo were more than just the friends they'd pretended to be. And perhaps he was correct. That was the only way to interperet what he'd heard. He'd only wanted to grab a shirt from his room, but he'd heard the voices, and paused.

'So... what do we do from here?" He'd rarely heard such a soft voice used by the usually loud and cheerful Duo. So, he'd stayed to listen. Peering through the cracks, he'd seen the tender moment, that soft caress.

He'd heard Wufei speak. "I love Heero. You love Heero."

Love. They'd both... they both 'loved'... th-they loved him. Had he really been so blind all this time? How had he missed this?

Or maybe he just hadn't **wanted** to see it, he corrected himself. He knew he cared about them both... but... they were together, right?

He had no idea how to handle this. He couldn't... Could he just go on about his business as usual, ignoring the possessive glances, the accidental, gentle brushes of skin.

No. He didn't think he could. He had no idea what to do. Love wasn't something he was well-versed in.

Hn. Perhaps it was time to seek help on the matter. Sometimes, things needed an outside viewpoint, he thought, and pushed away from the paper-thin walls and walked slowly down to the kitchen. It was nearing dinner-time. So Heero knew that's where he'd be.

#

"So... they're a couple?" Trowa asked, adding a dash of salt to the stew he was making.

"Apparently."

"And... they both love you?"

"Apparently."

"And... you love them?"

"I... That's what I don't know. I... I guess so. I care about them both. Very much. I want them to be happy. I'm not sure I could make it if anything happened to either one of them."

"Are you attracted to them? Physically, I mean?"

"Pardon?"

Trowa chuckled lightly at the look on his friend's face. "Do you find them hot? Do you want to jump their bones every-time they walk in the room?"

Heero paused, thinking for a moment. Duo... Duo was almost effervescent in his beauty, Wufei graceful and elegant. They were both beautiful. Even their personalities... Duo's hyperactivity, Wufei's calm, almost cold reverence. Individually... they were each wonderful, inside and out. But together, Heero thought... that was the magic. Wufei calmed Duo, and Duo kept Wufei from hiding away in his books. Even if half the time they were fighting, Heero could see the attraction... the love.

"Yes," he whispered in answer, wondering what he could have brought to a relationship with either of them.

Trowa smiled. "Then tell them. That's the only way you'll ever get anywhere- take a chance and tell them."

Heero rolled his eyes, clearly agitated. "I was afraid you'd say that. Trowa, what the hell am I supposed to say? 'I'm sorry, I don't want to come between the two of you, but I love you.'"

"I know how you feel, Heero," Trowa whispered. "I know, believe me I know."

Heero sighed. "I'm sorry. Forget it, Trowa. I'm sorry I even tried... Bye."

Heero turned and walked briskly out of the kitchen, passing right by a wide eyed Quatre.

#

Quatre blinked as Heero almost **ran** past him. What... He'd been going to ask Trowa about supper... when he'd heard voices. Coming closer... he almost wished he hadn't. The first thing he heard- Heero's voice- stopped him dead in his tracks.

'I'm sorry, I don't want to come between the two of you, but I love you.'

Heero... No. That couldn't be right. Heero couldn't be in love with Trowa. It was... unthinkable.

But... Trowa was almost his best friend. Trowa had saved him... and Trowa had nursed him to health once upon a time... but...

There was no other way about it. Not from what he'd heard.

And Trowa seemed awfully sympathetic, but... perhaps Trowa might feel something in return?

No, he shook his head. Trowa loved him and only him. There would not... could not... be any 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts' about it.

Even so... Quatre did not like this. Heero could not have Trowa. Quatre wasn't about to let him go.

After dinner, he would make certain Trowa knew **who** he belonged to.

#

Damn him, but he was right, Heero thought as he sat down at his computer. There really was only the one way to do this. He'd have to tell them, straight out. He couldn't even begin to comprehend trying to flirt or the likes. He'd stiffened up when Duo placed an arm on his shoulder at dinner, and now he thought he'd hurt the braided man. Added to that, for some reason Quatre was either avoiding him like the plague or making sure he saw how utterly happy he and Trowa were. Mostly both. So Quatre hated him, Duo that that he hated him... and Wufei was watching it all, confused.

Damn, but this was complicated. Opening up a video, he stood, and tried to speak his feelings aloud, as if he were talking to Duo... or Wufei. Or both.

He stumbled over words, choked on the un-nameable, unknown emotions inside him.

With a frustrated groan, he replayed the video... and nearly laughed at his own helplessness.

"I'm talking to myself," he muttered. "And videotaping myself. I'm pathetic."

The computer in front of him beeped, and, frowning, he minused down the video and opened the message he'd been sent.

Damn and double damn.

It was from Une.

It was a mission.

Apparently, the intel he'd been waiting on had come in and she wanted him at the warehouse he'd been staking out, in and out, simply downloading the files from their hard-drive and wiping the rest. Easy as pie, something he could do blindfolded, with both arms tied behind his back. If he left now, there was enough time to get there and be back before morning.

With a sigh, he reached under his bed and pulled out his ever-ready pack, setting it on the bed as he went to his dresser and quickly changed into what Duo called his 'mission clothes', his spandex shorts and his green tank. Retrieving his 'non' work gun- one of the few remnants of the first war- and hiding it on his person, he shouldered his bag and left the room. He didn't like carrying a gun he would not use... but he felt somewhat safer knowing it was there... in case.

If he didn't see anyone on his way out, he'd jot a quick note on the 'fridge.

He walked down the hall, past Quatre and Trowa's room... wait... what the hell was that noise? Heero paused for just a moment before he realized what those noises were, then quickly left. He did NOT want to know what Quatre could do to make Trowa sound like **that**.

With nobody else downstairs, Heero wrote out a quick note and tacked it on the fridge with one of Duo's various magnets- this one a cartoon cow.

'On mission. Be back by noon, latest. Heero.'

They wouldn't expect anything more in depth than that from him, and he didn't have it in him to write more than that. Maybe by the time he got back he'd have some idea how to break the subject of love and emotions to Duo and Wufei.

#

"You're going to die," Wufei deadpanned, leaning against the door as Duo sat down and began to boot up Heero's laptop.

"Nah. He'd only kill me if he knew I'd been on here. Besides, this thing gets twice the speed of mine."

"I will laugh when you die," Wufei said.

"Nah. You'd miss me, 'Fei. And you know it." Duo turned and shot a look at Wufei as he easily typed in Heero's passwords- all three of them.

Wufei wasn't going to say a thing. Heero probably knew Duo used his computer, and didn't mind. Because there was no way Duo could so easily break into it.

"Hey.. Oh, what's this?"

Duo was going for the toolbar when he noticed two boxes that hadn't been shut down, only minimized. The first, Duo only scanned. An email from Une, about a mission. Probably the one he'd left on, Duo figured. The message only confirmed what he'd already been told by Heero. Easy as pie- he'd be back by noon at the latest- if he wasn't already on his way home.

The second... was more interesting. "Hmm... maybe it's some home porn or something," Duo chuckled, opening up the video, and laughing inside at the thought of Heero I-have-no-sex-drive Yuy looking at porn.

"Wufei... C'm here." Duo said as the video opened, Heero moving back, standing in front of the computer.

Wufei told himself he was only doing it to make sure Duo behaved... but the truth was, that he too was curious. As Heero began to speak.

"Damn Trowa," the on-screen Heero muttered. "How the hell am I supposed to say this? Just walk up and start a conversation? 'Hi, Duo. Just so you know, I think I'm in love with you.'"

Duo's breath sucked into his lungs, and held there as his heart began beating as if trying to escape his chest. "No..." he whispered.

"No, no," Heero said, turning and starting to pace. "That wouldn't go over too well. Damn... why does this have to be so complicated? Where would I start? Maybe with 'I just happened to be eavesdropping on you the other day, and y'know what... I love both of you, too.' Yeah. Not happening. 'I don't want to come between the two of you, because you're both so beautiful together, and so happy... but I think you should know, Wufei... Duo... I love you. Both of you... and I have no idea what to do.'"

Heero let out a sigh of frustration, and leaned forward, cutting off the video.

Wufei and Duo both blinked at the now blank screen.

"Did he just say..." Duo asked.

"He thinks that you and I... that we... that we're 'together'?"

"He thinks he loves us..." Duo continued. Blinking, he looked up at Wufei. "This was... unexpected. It's... it's a joke, right?"

Wufei closed his eyes. "I don't think so. Heero's not that good of an actor. I think... Oh, Nataku... I think he's serious."

"So..." Duo whispered, his mind turning a mile a minute. "So, that's why he avoided me at supper? I thought it was because I was pushing too hard and he didn't like it. So... he just didn't know what to do?"

"He pegged it right when he said it was complicated," Wufei said. "He's in love with both of us, Duo."

Duo nodded. "Yeah... I didn't plan on it being this way. But... it does make sense. I wonder... Hey, Wufei... can I have a promise?"

"What is it?"

"That you won't kill me in the next five minutes."

"Duo... of course I wouldn't. Why do you think that I...mmm..."

Wufei didn't get to finish, because one moment, he was speaking, the next moment he was silenced by soft lips covering his own. When he, in shock, didn't move, Duo moved in, standing up straighter, fitting their bodies together just a little bit better. Fingers moved from wrists to shoulders, then around his neck. Close, closer; there was no space between them, Wufei thought hazily. And it was so very... delicious. Duo tasted of sugar and strength. Wufei couldn't move, couldn't think.

He just leaned into the kiss, wanting more. Warring tongues, teeth that nipped at his lip. Passion, desire. Everything he felt for Heero... and here it was in another, too.

And then, it was gone. Duo was looking at him, violet eyes sparkling

"Complicated was right," Duo whispered. "But my opinion is... if he wants the both of us... he can have the both of us."

#

It was two hours past lunch-time- only a brief five hours since Duo and Wufei's revelation- when the call came in.

Heero'd been caught by security that hadn't been included on the previous recon.

Swearing like a drunken sailor, Duo cursed and ranted as Une gave Trowa and Wufei the orders to go retrieve him.

"I'm the best at stealth!" He argued.

"But it's brute force that we need at the moment, Maxwell. Which is why Chang and Barton are going in. Now the longer you argue... the longer Yuy's there!"

She'd cut the transmission before Duo could utter another word, and Wufei looked at him as he shouldered a small bag.

"I'm sorry Duo. I promise that I'll bring Heero back in one piece. We three have some unfinished business, right?"

Duo looked at Wufei, and without a second thought, threw his arms around the Chinese agent and kissed him thoroughly. "Come back, Wufei. And bring him with you. That's an order!"

Wufei smirked, and then disappeared with Trowa.

Duo turned, only to see Quatre standing there, rather open-mouthed. Like a fish out of water.

"What?" Duo asked.

"You... you and Wufei? When did this happen?"

Duo blushed, but gave a cheeky grin. "Today, actually. We've both been in love with Heero for so long... and I accidentally... well, okay, I wasn't on the computer by accident, but I found out Heero likes us both, too... so I figured. If Heero wants the both of us... I have no problems sharing with Wuffers, so long as I can have the annoying Chinese bastard, too."

Quatre stood still for a few moments, trying to absorb this new information. "So... Heero's not in love with Trowa?"

Duo blinked. Once, twice. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I heard Trowa and Heero talking... Heero said the words 'I love you...' and it seemed like they were arguing over something."

Duo tried to find it in his brain. Heero was most definitely not in love Trowa- not that way, at least. Hadn't...

"Heero mentioned something about Trowa urging him to tell us... me and 'Fei, I mean. Maybe..."

Oh, shit... Quatre thought. Had that been the context of the situation? Heero asking Trowa what to do? The more he thought about it... the more it made sense. True, Trowa and Heero were like best friends... but the relationship was more like his and Duo's. That of brothers, of comrades. Oh, no... had he spent the better part of two days angry at a friend who'd done nothing wrong? Had be been jealous of Heero just for having a little of Trowa's time? Had he been cold and rude to Heero for... for nothing at all? And even if Heero had been in love with Trowa... why...

"Oh, no," Quatre whispered. "What have I done...?"

Turning on his heels, he fled. He couldn't think right now. He couldn't breath... Oh, Trowa, I'm so sorry

"Quatre!" Duo screamed after him, but Quatre was out the door and away before Duo could reach him.

"Quatre," he sighed. "Always blaming yourself. Damnit..."

#

Two broken ribs that he could count- probably another cracked or at least bruised. A black eye and bloody lip. Probably a concussion, and a twisted ankle, too. All in all, it wasn't too bad considering they'd been trying to beat the shit out of him for several hours now. He had a mild headache, but he'd been through two wars so far. And these guys definitely were not Oz soldiers. Even those idiots had more braincells than these goons. Except these goons seemed to have a run of pretty good luck. Hopefully help would be on it's way soon.

Heero allowed himself to sigh as he settled back against the wall. It wasn't a cell. Just a cleared out janitor's closet... but it served the purpose quiet well, really. Isolated, dark. Stale air with no ventilation, and allowing only the loudest of noises to be heard.

Which was why, when he heard the thunder-like sound, and felt the vibrations underneath him, behind him, all around him... he knew that help had arrived. He smirked only a little as he rested. Those goons would never know what happened.

He let himself think. Who would be here to rescue him? He allowed himself a small little fantasy. Perhaps Wufei and Duo. Perhaps he'd be so happy he'd just blurt out his feelings, then and there, and then they'd make it to the getaway car... and not much further before they all fell into a passionate, rule-less pile of hormones, sweat, and moans.

He heard sounds outside the door... the report of gunfire, and then a small 'boom', the door blasting open, a little smoke and debris falling around him. He stood up, only a bit unsteady on his twisted ankle. Damn, but it hurt. He didn't think it was broken, but he could always be wrong.

"This seems to be a habit, Yuy," Trowa remarked, grabbing his cuffed hands and working the key, unlocking them. "Saving your ass, that is."

"Just face it, Barton," Heero said with a straight face. "It's an ass worth saving."

"It most certainly is," Wufei countered from outside the door, firing off another round. "But somebody's going to need to save OUR asses if we don't cut the chit-chat and get a move on."

"Your lover's been a bad influence on the way you talk," The former Wing pilot sighed, taking a gun from Trowa and following out into the melee.

"We'll discuss your eavesdropping tendencies later, Heero," Wufei said, not a trace of anger or malice in his voice. Heero managed to keep his mind on the fight, even while he wondered just how the hell Wufei knew about that.

They made it out of the place with it still... mostly... standing. A rarity for them. But the mission hadn't been 'destroy everything'. It had been 'get the goods, get out and try not to kill everyone, if it's possible'. In this case... Heero was the goods. As was the disk in his sock. He grinned at that. All that interrogation... and they'd never once thought about checking inside his socks.

Thanks to Duo for that bright idea.

So... when Trowa'd plowed the car several miles away, Heero figured it was a good time to term it 'Mission Accomplished'. Now... all he had to do was to accomplish his own personal mission.

"Wufei..." he said, sitting up a bit more towards the front of the car, so he could see when Wufei tilted his head in his direction. Those onyx eyes were beautiful... and completely unreadable.

"Not now," Wufei replied, reaching out to trace along Heero's jaw.

The brunette froze, just taking in the feeling of Wufei's finger along his jaw, over his lip- mindful of the split in it. "Not now, just wait," Wufei repeated softly, those eyes softening just a bit.

Heero nodded dumbly, and settled back, letting the road lull him into a light- but restful- sleep.

Sleep deprevation and a concussion took their toll. Heero roused only for a moment when the car stopped. He could hear shouting, feel strong, slim arms wrap around him gently.

"Don't you ever **dare** do this to me again, Heero Yuy!"

That was Duo's voice.

"I don't care what kind of mission it is, you don't get caught! Oh, God, I was worried sick about you. Do you realize how horrible it was to just sit and wait! Especially after that bomb you dropped. The security on you computer is seriously lacking, man."

Heero processed this. So that's how Wufei knew. Duo'd gotten on his computer... and he'd not deleted that damn video file. Oh... so that was okay. Duo didn't seem to be too mad about that fact... just that he got captured. Okay. So maybe things could work out.

Just as soon as he was feeling a little less nauseous, and a little less sleepy. Rationality told him that sleeping on a possible concussion wasn't the best thing... but screw rationality. Nothing lately was very rational anyway.

In fact... it was damned complicated.

#

"Y'know... if you really wanted to hide from me, you'd have found a better hiding place," Trowa said softly. He'd freaked out when Duo'd told him what had happened, but then, after that split second of panic passed... he'd realized there'd only be one place Quatre would go.

The slender figure clutched his knees a little closer, looking out over the sea as the night crept closer, inching across the horizon and bathing the world in dark orange and dark purple. Opposites, but so very alike, too.

"I'm sorry," Quatre said quietly. "I... I guess I sort of let jealousy get the better of me."

"Sort of?" Trowa raised an eyebrow with a chuckle. "It was sheer torture sitting in the car-ride there and back, y'know?"

Quatre winced. "I'm sorry," he repeated. He sat, huddled up on a small boulder at the sea-shore some mile from their home.

"It's fine," Trowa smiled. "It's sort of flattering, really. Flattering that you love me enough to be that jealous. And I admit... I sort of like it when you get all controlling and fierce. It's quite a turn on. Although... I do find it more than a bit odd that you think Heero would like me like that. We're friends... nothing more, nothing less. Do you believe that now?"

Quatre looked beside him, at his lover, and nodded. "I'll have to apologize to Heero, too."

Trowa chuckled, and easily lifted his small blond off the boulder. "Save it for later. I think Duo and Wufei have a bit to talk to him about first. For now... you can start by apologizing to me."

Trowa kissed Quatre thoroughly, barely letting him take a breath before kissing him again and again.

"Hmmm," the blond sighed. "I think I could apologize like this all night."

#

The next evening, twilight descended on the five occupants of the house. Quatre was still apologizing... Trowa figured another lifetime or so would suffice.

And Duo and Wufei had ganged up on a still slightly woozy Heero, dragging him into the jacuzzi hot tub on the back porch. To melt away the stiff muscles, Wufei had claimed even as Duo joked about one muscle he **didn't** want to stop being stiff.

"So..." Duo grinned, leering at the others in the hot tub. To say he looked less than angelic would be more than an understatement. "Shall we see what three very **hot** boys can do in a very **steamy** hot tub?"

Heero and Wufei shared a mildly panicked look. That grin did not bode well for them.

"Duo... I'm still recovering..." Heero said meekly. He was quite glad that they'd hashed all of their problems out today, but he had started to wonder... Wufei and Duo were both very passionate creatures... keeping up with them was sure to be a handful.

Duo looked to Wufei. "I'm sure we can be **gentle**," he smiled. "Right, Wu?"

Wufei observed Heero, something mischievous twinkling in his obsidian eyes. "Oh, I'm sure Heero won't have to lift a finger. We can do all the work."

Heero tried to shrink away, but Duo was suddenly on top of him, straddling his waist as Wufei pressed up beside him, hot breath whispering on his ear as lips ghosted over his mouth. Damn... why had he waited so long to get a clue? Just think of all the years he'd wasted when he could have had **this**.

"Whacha thinkin' 'bout, 'Ro," Duo asked, lips teasing over his.

"I'm a stupid idiot," Heero chuckled, then reached out for both of his lovers. They belonged right here... in his arms. And if he had any say about it, they'd never leave.

Because after all... things weren't really that complicated.


End file.
